El Fuego y la Estrella
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Hay amores que trascienden las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, hay otras que incluso dimensiones. ¿Podrá un ex soldado llegar a amar a alguien que no es de su mundo? o ¿Podra ella elegir su deber? Mi fic Nº20 Un nuevo desafió para mi!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

Hoy estoy en un nuevo desafío y no solo eso es mi fic numero 20. Me estoy metiendo en camisa de once balas entrando de lleno en una pareja que nunca pensé hasta hace unos meses.

Espero que lo disfruten, con ustedes…

EL FUEGO Y LA ESTRELLA

CAPITULO 1

UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO

Era una tarde una cálida tarde de verano y un grupo de personas estaban despidiéndose en una azotea. El sol estaba mermando entre la alegría y la tristeza por despedir a sus amigos. Pero ese sol era testigo de algo que ellos no recordaban, lo sentía, pero no podían recordarlo. Fue cuando las ahora cuatro mujeres se disponían a dejar la Tierra sus orbes se encontraron. Ella la miraba y una serie de sensaciones la invadieron al verla frente a ese atardecer y sin saber porque sus ojos le recordaron algo que no pudo precisar. Los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y un incomodo silencio atrapo el momento. Hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por una sola palabra " _Fräulein"_.

Muchos años atrás…

El sol se ponía rojo sobre el horizonte anunciando algo que un joven no llegaba a comprender del todo, aun así sentía que algo pasaría. Era tarde fresca de otoño en las afueras de Bestensee un pequeño pueblo al sur de Berlín. Apoyado en un árbol Raymond estaba al lado de su única posesión, una motocicleta Zündapp KS 750 con sidecar. Tenía una gaseosa en la mano que daba algunos sorbos cada tanto, en su otra mano un cigarrillo armado sin encender que hacía rato venia dándole vueltas en su mano para prenderlo. Melancólico en esa tarde de 1947, aun agobiado por la pérdida de su familia en los bombardeos previos a la invasión aliada y perseguido por los fantasmas del pasado, recuerdos de los años después de post-guerra como prisionero en su propio país, posteriormente liberado por los soviéticos. Pasaba los días trabajando de lo que podía, solo para su motocicleta, no tenía casa ni objetivos en su vida. Solo viajar por su país, como una forma de escapar, pero sin saber porque llego a las afueras de su pueblo natal. Casi al terminar de ocultarse el sol y al aparecer las primeras estrellas del firmamento, una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo llamando su atención, como cortando la creciente oscuridad. Sonrió ante el bello espectáculo prendiendo su arrugado cigarrillo. Como en otra ocasión el fuego de su encendedor Zippo se agito a pesar de no haber viento, haciendo que se quede concentrado en la llama hasta que unos segundos después ve un brillo verdoso que se acerca velozmente y a escasos cien metros ve que desaparece entre los árboles. Curioso en intrigado se dirige a ver que había caído. Tras unos cuantos metros encontró unos arbustos caídos y detrás un brillo verdoso, algo preocupado se acerca lentamente y ve lo que parecía una gema romboide de un color verde esmeralda muy luminosa. Impulsado por algo en su interior la toma en sus manos dándole una extraña sensación de tranquilidad que hacia tiempo no recordaba. En lo que le pareció una eternidad estuvo admirando la piedra hasta que oyó a lo lejos el ruido de varios vehículos acercándose a gran velocidad. Sin dudar un segundo, se dirigió rápidamente a su motocicleta y tras patearla salió raudo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Como conocía el camino no encendió las luces para no llamar la atención. Media hora más tarde ingreso a las ruinas de una casa alcanzada por los bombardeos, sus paredes estaban casi en pie, aunque evidenciaba que en otro momento de esplendor tubo un piso superior, el cual solo sobrevivía una hermosa escalera de madera. Bajo de la moto y corto el combustible de esta, camino unos metros y de su morral saco una manta que coloco debajo de la escalera. Se sentó con tranquilidad sabiendo que no le seguían, pues el silencio del lugar era completo, casi un pueblo fantasma. De su bolsillo saco la piedra pero esta ya no emitía el mismo brillo que cuando la encontró. La admiro un largo tiempo hasta que se quedo dormido con la preciosa gema en la mano.

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana los rayos de sol tocaban suavemente el rostro, tuvo la intención de seguir un rato más, pero algo tocaba su mano. Casi por inercia la presiona y le responden. Abre los ojos y ve que estaba de la mano de una joven con el cabello plateado recogido con una banda en la cabeza dejando una larga coleta que caía hasta la mitad del cuerpo, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y un delicado collar de plata el cual tenía una gema verde esmeralda en el extremo. Asustado se levanta pero la joven estaba aferrada a su mano. Ella se despierta viéndolo con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se quedan mirándose a los ojos unos instantes, el intento separarse pero ella no lo dejo, se había quedado sorprendida por sus tristes ojos purpuras. Raymond lo intenta nuevamente y lo logra poniéndose rápidamente de pie en un solo movimiento, mientras ella se pone de rodillas y acomoda su vestido para luego mira al joven.

\- Hola fräulein – Comienza dubitativo el muchacho. – ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

\- Disculpa joven si os he asustado. – Se incorpora con un extraño acento. – Soy una la Princesa, la ultima heredera del Reino Olvidado. – Hace una reverencia. – Es un placer.

\- ¿Reino Olvidado? ¿Qué es eso y de donde salió? – Cuestiona aun mas sorprendido.

\- Tú me has guiado desde el espacio y me has encontrado. – Responde con naturalidad.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? ¿No tiene sentido lo que me dices? – Responde Raymond algo escéptico ante la afirmación.

\- Me has llamado, por eso he venido hasta aquí. – Responde en un tono no tan amable.

\- Sigo sin entender. Ni te conozco y no sé qué quieres de mi. – Responde con hosquedad.

\- A su tiempo te lo diré, por cierto os agradezco de no dejarme en ese bosque.

\- Yo no... ¿Cómo que del bosque? – El joven mira la gema que cuelga del collar. – ¿Acaso eres la piedra verde que encontré?

\- ¡Hasta que lo entiendes! – Responde la joven con molestia poniéndose de pie mientras rodaba sus ojos, pero luego cambia su tono y continua más suave. – Justamente ella soy

\- Debo seguir soñando… – Se pone la mano en la cabeza. – O un chiste de mal gusto.

La princesa se acerca al pelinegro y pellizca su brazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Cuestiona Raymond retrocediendo de mal modo.

\- Ya vez no es un sueño. – Le sonríe con alegría, pero también se podía decir con algo de malicia.

\- No es posible, no es lógico lo que dices.

\- Tu lógica y tus leyes de la física no se aplican en mi dimensión. – Responde con naturalidad acomodando su vestido.

Asustado el joven hace unos pasos hacia atrás cuando la joven se acerca, sin darse cuenta que el viejo piso de madera sede y su pierna sufre un corte en toda la pantorrilla. Con la ayuda de esta extraña mujer logra salir del pozo y se mira la herida.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Voy a tener que ir a que me cosan! – Dice con molestia mientras que con su pañuelo presiona la herida para detener inútilmente el sangrado.

\- ¿Que te cosan? – Cuestiona sorprendida platinada parpadeando un par de veces desconcertada.

\- Sí, vamos al hospital. ¿Me ayudas? – Dice molesto consigo mismo y aun peor por pedirle ayuda a una desconocida.

\- Permíteme – Responde la princesa arrodillándose frente a la pierna. – Solo sentirás una molestia. – Extendiendo sus manos sobre la pierna del incrédulo joven mientras el cristal comienza a brillar. – ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – Le pregunta mirándolo al rostro.

El joven ve su pierna la cual no solo ya no dolía, si no que no había cicatriz alguna, e incluso su pantalón también estaba como nuevo. Mira un par de veces su pierna y la tranquilidad de la visitante retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué… ¿Que es lo que has hecho? – Cuestiona con el rostro aun más pálido de lo que ya era.

\- Como te dije. Vuestras reglas no se aplican en nuestra Dimensión. Como la inteligencia promedio en esta. – Esa última parte lo dijo bajo para no mostrarse molesta.

Con algo de miedo y sin saber que responde Raymond toma su moto y sale de la casa a toda velocidad ante la sorprendida mirada de la joven que aun estaba en el piso. Tras haber recorrido unas cuantas calles frena tratando de analizar fríamente lo sucedido. Con más dudas que certezas e impulsado por algo en su interior, decide regresar hasta la casa. Cuando llega a la cuadra encuentra que la casa estaba reconstruida y hasta el jardín mostraba su antiguo esplendor. Deja la moto en la calle y esta vez entra asustado y sorprendido. Al abrir la puerta ve que en el interior todo estaba como antes del bombardeo, hasta las fotos y la decoración, no faltaba un sólo detalle.

\- ¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí? – Cuestiona sin dejar de ver en todas direcciones.

\- He reconstruido vuestro hogar a modo de compensar las molestias que os he ocasionado. – Responde la princesa con algo de arrogancia. – Perdona por haberle asustado. Solo indicadme hacia donde está la ciudad capital y no sabrás de mi otra ves,

\- No… no quise ofenderle, solo que me asuste. Esto parece brujería.

\- Por vuestro rostro todavía lo estáis y no, las brujas no suelen ser ni lindas ni agradecidas. – Responde con arrogancia.

\- Crecí en esta casa y durante las últimas semanas de la guerra este lugar fue destruido junto con mi familia, nunca… creí que lo fuera a ver de nuevo. – Dice mirando en todas direcciones.

\- Disculpa, pero no puedo volver a la vida a vuestra familia, es lo único que no me es permitido hacer. – Se disculpa con sinceridad.

\- Perdona por haber huido, no es algo normal lo que paso. Aun ahora todavía no lo creo, es como si continuaría en un sueño. – La joven se acerca a Raymond – Pero no es necesario que me demuestre lo contrario. – Atrapando su mano cuando intentaba pellizcarlo.

\- Disculpa es una mala costumbre que tengo cuando estoy nerviosa. – Dice con falsa angustia.

\- No pasa nada, pero... ¿Quiere decir que eres una... ¿Extraterrestre? – Cuestiona Raymond midiendo sus palabras.

\- Si es como me llamaría vuestra gente, si lo soy. – Responde con una burlona sonrisa y Raimond algo nervioso busca en sus bolsillos sus cigarros. – Si buscas esto – Agrega mostrando sus cigarros. – Os aconsejo que los dejéis, no le hacen bien a tu cuerpo. – Finaliza antes de alcanzárselos.

\- Lo sé, pero todavía no logro entender nada. – Se coloca un cigarro en la boca.

\- No hay nada que entender, he sido una molestia para ti desde que he llegado. Solo indícame y me iré de vuestra vida. – Pide bajando la mirada.

\- No quise ofenderla princesa, quédate aquí y permíteme agradecerte de alguna manera – Invita el muchacho poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven.

\- Gracias. Se lo agradezco. – Responde levantando la vista con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento en que ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, el admirado de esas esmeraldas mientras que ella no podía recordar ojos tan lindos en todos sus viajes. Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron algo incómodos. Sin decir nada Raymond fue a buscar algo para comer en su morral de viaje mientras que la joven princesa se quedaba en la casa.

\- Por cierto princesa, me llamo Raymond. Pero puedes llamarme Rei, todos lo hacen, o al manos lo hacían.

\- De acuerdo, pero… mi nombre no es pronunciable por vuestra lengua… Además no es mi reino, así que solo soy una simple invitada.

\- Me permitiría llamarla Heiler… – Consulta con algo de temor.

\- ¿Heiler? ¿Qué significa? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Sanador, es lo que has hecho con mi pierna, sanarla.

\- Me gusta, es más corto y es una de mis tantas habilidades. – Responde con arrogancia girando para que no la vea sonrojada.

Continuara…

* * *

Glosario:

Fräulen: Joven, Señorita o Doncella en Alemán.

Heiler: Sanadora en Alemán

Raymond: Nombre Alemán que significa Protector

Brandt: Apellido Alemán que significa Tierra limpiada por el fuego

* * *

Una vieja historia que desempolve y le di nuevos personajes, o mejor dicho mejores personajes! Un nuevo desafío para mi entrar en el Universo Reiten, pero cierta personita (Sol Levine) me metió de lleno! ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y espero sus críticas y/o comentarios!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2 La Primera Pista

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

LA PRIMER PISTA

Luego de la comida, que consistió en un embutido algo seco, unas galletas y un par de latas de conservabas, ambos hablaron animadamente, principalmente la princesa le preguntaba sobre la vida en el planeta y como lograban vivir sin magia ni algún poder. Después de hacer un poco de café, cosa que Heiler no entendía como podía disfrutar algo tan fuerte y sin azúcar, ella le insistió en salir a ver su ciudad. Pudo apreciar la lenta reconstrucción de esta y los efectos de la guerra acontecida, no lograba comprender como podían matarse los unos a los otros, pero entendía la avaricia de los seres corrompidos. Llegada la tarde ambos llegaron a un parque y descendieron de la motocicleta.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció? – Consulta Rei.

\- Debe haber sido un lugar hermoso antes de la guerra. – Responde acomodándose el cabello.

\- Lo era... Lamento haber participado y las cosas que tuve que hacer... – Dice apretando su puño – Cumplí los 16 años en una trinchera bajo el fuego de artillería rusa, perdí a dos de mis amigos de la infancia en ese lugar… – Continuo con los ojos brillosos.

\- Lo entiendo... Mi planeta fue atacado por… un ente oscuro… Algo así como un brujo o hechicero para que entiendas, y pocos quedamos ya de los que fuimos. – El sol comenzó a descender en el horizonte. – Es por eso que estoy aquí... Yo nese...

En ese momento ella calla repentinamente y el sol casi estaba oculto. El la ve como ella se torna pálida.

\- ¿Que te sucede Heiler? – Pregunta nervioso acercándose.

\- ¡Dame tu mano por favor! – Él la toma sin vacilar mientras la gema que estaba en el collar comenzó a brillar como la noche anterior. – Lo siento... Pero...

De ella emana una luz verde e intensa mientras su cuerpo desaparece. El abre su mano sorprendido encontrando en ella la gema verde esmeralda que rescatara ayer. Rei observo atento para luego llevar su mano al pecho antes de guárdala en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Sin comprender lo que paso decidió volver a su casa. – " _Mi casa_ " – Pensó. Esta estaba igual a como la había reconstruido la Princesa. Entro a la casa tras guardar la moto se dirigió por primera vez a su cuarto, a lo que había sido su cama tanto tiempo atrás. Pero vuelve sobre sus pasos y decide dejar la gema sobre la cama de la alcoba principal. Tras tomar otro café sube a la alcoba y se acomoda en un sillón frente a la cama. Unas horas más tarde y sin poder responder las preguntas de su cabeza Rei se duerme profundamente.

En la mañana, los primeros rayos de luz solar entraron en la habitación y la gema, que estuvo inerte durante la noche, comenzó a emanar una luz intensa. Sobre la cama reaparece la nuevamente Heiler abriendo lentamente sus verdes ojos. Ella mira hacia el techo del lugar para luego incorporarse preocupada por no saber donde estaba. Da un vistazo al lugar y en uno de los rincones ve que estaba Rei dormido incómodamente en el sillón. Ella se sonríe sin saber por qué y tomando un cobertor decide taparlo, otro gesto que no supo porque, pero sintió que debía. Descalza y con cuidado, sale del cuarto para no despertarlo bajando hasta la cocina. Pensó que debía hacer algo para comer, otra cosa que no sabía porque, pero su humana apariencia le decía que tenía hambre. Recordó la comida que comió ayer, pero deseaba otra cosa. Sin saber que hacer pone su mano sobre un libro de recetas y cerrando sus ojos unos segundos concentrada, como si con el solo contacto aprendiera lo que había dentro. Al abrirlos y sobre la mesa habían aparecido un montón de galletas, algunos strudels y varias tortas al igual que una cafetera llena, sonriendo satisfecha con la labor. En el piso de arriba Raymond despierta y ve que en la cama no estaba ni la princesa ni la gema. Preocupado baja rápidamente las escaleras sintiendo a mitad de camino un delicioso aroma que proviene de la cocina. Al entran ve lo que había en la mesa y que ella estaba sentada mirando por la ventana. Al voltear ella pone una bella sonrisa al verlo.

\- ¡Buen día Rei!

\- ¿Que es todo esto? – Cuestiona el joven mirando la mesa abarrotada de alimento.

\- No sabía que os gustaría, he puesto lo que tradicionalmente desayunan aquí. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Has preparado todo esto? – Cuestiona incrédulo.

\- No, solamente visualice lo que hay en ese libro – Responde la princesa señalando el viejo libro de cocina.

\- ¿Cómo es que...

\- Te lo repito, en términos terrestres soy mágica. – Responde con tratando de no parecer molesta.

\- Por cierto ¿Que te paso al anochecer? Me preocupe. – Afirma acercándose a ella.

\- No estoy totalmente segura, pero debe ser a causa de vuestro sol, sin él no puedo conservar la figura humana. – Responde alejándose unos pasos.

\- ¿Entonces qué forma tienes? – Pregunta preocupado

\- Soy un ser de luz, nuestra forma es la que nos el lugar donde estemos. Aquí soy una joven mujer.

\- ¡Y muy bella por cierto! – Declara sin pensar.

\- Gracias Rei – Responde la mujer mirando a otro lado para que no la vea sonrojándose.

\- Entonces… – Se sienta en la mesa y sirve dos tazas de café – ¿Qué haces en la tierra?

\- He recorrido varias dimensiones y toda tu la galaxia y en busca de los últimos seres de mi mundo, tras la caída de mi dimensión permanecí encerrada unos… – Se pone a calcular como haciendo cuenta con los dedos. – 1000 años terrestres en la oscuridad. – Responde apenada tocando y mirando su gema. – Hasta que logre huir tras engañar a mi captor.

\- ¡Mil años! – Dice sorprendido. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- No lo sé, creo que desde el origen mismo del tiempo. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Estuve encerrado un año y medio y me resulto interminable, no quiero pensar estar tanto tiempo como prisionero.

\- Fue duro... Además no logro quitarme la maldición que cae sobre mí, hasta que no logre encontrar a todos mis compatriotas no conseguiré librarme de esto. – Dice mostrando la gema.

\- ¿Quieres decir que estabas atrapada en esa gema? – Cuestiona preocupado por el relato.

\- Si, como lo has visto cuando cae el sol en tu planeta quedo atrapado en la gema... – Mira la gema mientras la novia entre sus dedos. – ¡Quiero librarme de esto y poder continuar mi destino!

\- ¿Y cuál es? – Pregunta intrigado tomando un sorbo de su café.

\- No lo sé. – Responde con tranquilidad. – Lo sabré algún día, somos seres de luz, poderosos, pero no logramos conocer nuestro destino. Es una de las leyes de nuestra dimensión.

\- ¿Y quieres saberlo?

\- Solo me gustaría saber si lograre terminar mi misión. – Responde con vos cansada.

\- ¿Es por lo que estás en este mundo?

\- Si, ya encontré a muchos de los míos. Hace 700 años que vago en el espacio como una estrella fugaz. Y los que encontré están haciendo lo mismo.

\- Quiere decir que cuando finalices... ¿Te irás? – Cuestiona con algo de molestia, pero tratando de no mostrarse afectado.

\- Me temo que si, en este mundo siento la presencia de lo que ustedes llamarían hermanos, las ultimas que faltan.

\- ¿Entonces estas al final de tu búsqueda?

\- ¡Afortunadamente es mi último destino! – Dice con una sonrisa – Lo que no se... Es como encontrarlas, no sé si todavía tienen sus poderes o si están atrapadas en un cristal como yo lo estuve. Cuando logre escapar de mi encierro libere a todos los encarcelados y al momento de hacerlo todos salieron disparados por diferentes dimensiones y galaxias. Pero no todos mantuvieron sus poderes, algunos quedaron en sus gemas y otros simplemente desaparecieron en las inmensidades del tiempo y el espacio. Solo espero algún día tener en poder de rescatarlos a todos.

\- Has conocido a muchas... No sé cómo decirlo, personas, seres, no sé si me explico. – Cuestiona moviendo las manos.

\- Si, muchas, pero debo decir que este mundo es el que más me sorprendió.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Es un mundo hermoso y no comprendo porque lo están destruyendo.

\- Pienso que es la naturaleza del ser humano. Desde que existe la historia siempre hubo guerras y matanzas. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes, acabas de llegar?

\- Conozco la Tierra desde que era una piedra incandescente. – Sonríe – Conozco toda vuestra historia y es una pena que todavía no hayan aprendido a vivir en paz. No logro entender que los motiva a ser así.

\- ¿Y con tus poderes no puedes limpiar este mundo?

\- Podría, pero no nos está permitido alterar la vida en los planetas. Aunque… una vez lo desee con desesperación… – Dice en vos baja casi como si pensara en vos alta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quien dispuso una regla así?

\- Todos llegamos a esa conclusión después de la dominación y destrucción de un sistema solar a manos de lo que podríamos llamar un hechicero, el que tomo nuestro mundo. Decidimos aceptar el libre albedrío de los mundos.

\- ¿Quiere decir que este hechicero destruyo un mundo? ¿Y luego tomo el tuyo?

\- No somos seres ambiciosos, no poseemos los mismos sentimientos que los seres humanos, por eso nos tomo por sorpresa y no pudimos defendernos a tiempo. Algunos pocos abandonaron la dimensión, otros desaparecieron y algunos... – Baja la voz con tristeza. – Pasaron al olvido.

\- ¿Quieres decir muertos? – Cuestiona al ver su rostro palidecer.

\- Si lo pones de una manera humana, si murieron. Nosotros cuando morimos pasamos al olvido, es como si no hubiésemos existido es otra de las reglas. Pero es la única que no logro obedecer, recuerdo a todos mis amigos y seres cercanos... – Dice con pesar en su vos.

\- Te entiendo… me pasa lo mismo. – Se echa hacia atrás en la silla y recuerda a su familia sentada en la misma mesa desayunando.

Vuelve a mirar esos ojos que lo cautivaban y sin pensarlo dos veces se endereza en su silla y sin quitar sus purpuras de ella le dice.

\- ¡Entonces te ayudare! En lo que pueda un simple humano como yo. – Afirma Rei con seguridad.

\- Tendremos que viajar por distintos lugares hasta que llegue a ellas y puede ser peligroso para ti.

\- No tengo nada que perder. Tú eres todo lo que tengo ahora. – Dice con seguridad.

\- ¿Apenas me conoces y pretendes arriesgar tu vida? – Responde no menos sorprendida.

\- Llámame loco o simplemente humano, pero siento dentro de mí un fuego que me dice que tengo que hacerlo. Aunque sea mi última aventura lo hare. – Asegura acortando distancia.

\- No sé qué decir…

\- Solo di que sí. – Responde extendiendo su mano, ella lo mira sorprendida y el agrega. – No solo se saluda de esta manera, también cerramos los tratos así.

\- Este bien… – Ella toma su mano. – Pero no quiero que te arriesgues bajo ningún concepto.

\- ¡Es un trato!... Lo que si… deberíamos hacer algo con tu vestimenta…

\- ¿Que tiene de malo? – Dice extendiendo la gran falda.

\- Si fuéramos a una fiesta… nada, pero vas a llamar mucho la atención, como ayer.

Ambos terminan de desayunar y deciden que el mejor lugar para iniciar la búsqueda era Berlín. El mira su moto y decide quitar el sidecar, pues a pesar de que la guerra termino sabia que los soviéticos no eran muy agradables con ese tipo de cosas, pues a pesar de no tener su antiguo esplendor era claro que había portado una ametralladora años atrás. Ya en el camino ella miro como vestían las mujeres y con el solo pensar sus ropas reales se transformaron en las habituales ropas de la época. Al principio la joven extraterrestre se sujetaba de los soportes de la motocicleta, pero varios kilómetros después y tras unas maniobras por el viejo camino rural ella opto por abrazarlo. Esta simple acción hizo que los dos pudieran sentir una calidez que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes. En silencio ambos continuaron hasta llegar a las afuera de Berlín, donde después de un par de controles a cargo de la policía y parte del ejército ruso que aun ocupaban dichos territorios pasaron sin más problemas. Siguieron hasta el centro donde aun después de casi dos años del final de las hostilidades se podía apreciar los daños ocasionados por la guerra.

\- ¿Donde vamos? – Consulta la joven al notar que la velocidad bajaba.

\- A la biblioteca, o lo que queda de ella. Es posible que puedas encontrar algo que pueda ayudarte.

\- ¿Que es una biblioteca?

\- Es un lugar donde se guarda el conocimiento de la humanidad en libros como el que sacaste las recetas del desayuno.

\- Ya veo… – Dice al ver el castigado edificio que funcionaba la biblioteca. – Muy primitivo.

Frenaron en la calle principal dejando la moto apoyada en el cordón, puesto que al quitar el sidecar no tenía el pie propio de la moto. Caminaron hasta el deteriorado edificio que se mantenía en pie, que aun mostraba la crudeza del combate en esa parte de la ciudad. Al entrar vio un anciano, que era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que trabajaban en el edificio antes de la invasión del ejército rojo a esa parte de Alemania. Rei vio como ella se alejaba y opto por cerrar las puertas del lugar para que no entrara nadie más. La joven se acerco a un sector donde había muchos libros dañados, algunos casi inutilizados y otros que solo quedaban parte de sus tapas. Miro el lugar con atención mientras se concentraba levantando sus manos y ante la atónita mirada del bibliotecario estos libros volvieron a su esplendor original.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que… – Dice el anciano dejando caer sus lentes.

\- Por favor no diga nada. – Pide Rei al darse cuenta que vio lo que su princesa acababa de hacer. – Es difícil de explicar.

Helier camina a través de los libros y tras retirar algunos encontró uno que lo miro atenta y tras apoyar su mano en la tapa cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos con alegría.

\- ¡Aquí hay una pista! – Dice Heiler con alegría. – ¡Tenemos que encontrar a este hombre! – Agrega mostrando un libro de física.

\- ¿Ese quién es? – Pregunta Rei.

\- ¡Albert Einstein! – Responde el bibliotecario.

\- ¿Donde está él? – Cuestiona al joven con alegría poniéndose a su lado.

\- Esta en Estados Unidos. Escapo en 1932 antes del ascenso del nazismo.

\- ¿Nazismo? – Cuestiona Heart

\- Después te lo explico. Vayámonos. - Responde Rei

\- Pero… como hizo esto…

\- ¡Solo magia y le pido que no diga nada a nadie de esto! – Responde Heiler guiñando un ojo al sorprendido anciano. - ¿Podría quedarme con este libro?

El anciano asiste mientras ellos salen rápidamente del edificio y sin mediar palabra suben a la motocicleta. Hicieron varios kilómetros fuera de Berlín antes de detenerse. Descendieron debajo de un árbol en un pequeño paramo al costado del camino. Ella bajo y camino unos metros mirando hacia el cielo, mientras él se quedo maravillado observando su rostro lleno de esperanza, fue cuando se pregunto qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por esa joven.

\- ¿Como supiste que hay que buscar al físico?

\- Hay algo en esa fórmula que llamaron Teoría de la Relatividad, es algo muy de mi hermana. Ella es una de las mentes más maravillosas que haya conocido. Tiene la habilidad de enseñar con su sola presencia, es un manantial de conocimiento que solo pocos pueden seguirle el paso… Ella siempre planteo esa teoría y la demostró entre otras cosas. Cosa que dudo mucho que a ese humano se la haya ocurrido solo.

\- ¿Estas queriendo decir que la mente más importante de este siglo robo esa fórmula?

\- No, ella se la ha trasmitido de alguna manera, lo sé. Llévame a ese lugar llamado Estados Unidos. – Pide entusiasmada.

\- Quisiera Heiler, pero… no podemos ir en motocicleta, tendríamos que viajar unos días hasta Francia y de ahí tomar un barco.

\- ¿Hay algún inconveniente con eso? – Cuestiona molesta.

\- No, pero no tengo permiso, soy un ex soldado del eje y no me darán el pasaporte tan fácilmente, sin tomar en cuenta el dinero para poder abordar.

\- ¿Dinero? – Cuestiona sin entender que era.

\- Si. Es algo que sirve para adquirir cosas o servicios. Con mi último trabajo gane unos francos, pero no alcanzaría para un viaje de ese estilo.

\- Pude reconstruir una casa. ¿Crees que "eso" sería un problema? – Responde con autosuficiencia.

\- Pienso que no, pero sería como una estafa.

\- No, como lo veo yo es una pequeña treta para cumplir nuestro cometido. – Responde con una sonrisa.

Rei mira el cielo y toma la mano de Heart. Esta se sonrojo ante el sorpresivo contacto y no pudo decir nada ante esa mirada que estaba trayendo sentimientos que solo había visto sin entenderlos del todo.

\- Nos queda pocas horas de luz, será mejor apresurarnos, no quiero perderte en el camino. – Dice con una media sonrisa.

Ella simplemente asistió y aun sonrojada se subió abrazándolo nuevamente. Esta vez y sin proponérselo sintió el perfume de él y se impregnó en su ser de una manera que no lo espero. Como había dicho el pelinegro, llegaron a la casa con el tiempo justo y al entra ella comenzó a brillar como el día anterior, pero antes de desaparecer ella alcanzo a decir.

\- Duerme en la cama, ese sofá se ve algo incomodo. – Finalizo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano para aparecer en su pequeña prisión esmeralda.

Rei tuvo el cristal en su mano y nuevamente lo guardo en su camisa. Comió algo que aun había sobrado del desayuno y se fue a acostar a la cama. Dejo la gema en la almohada y lentamente se durmió.

 _El Fuego y la Estrella_

En la mañana el sol despertó a ambos, lo que fue una sorpresa también. Al abrir sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente en la cama cruzando sus miradas sin saber que decir y como la primera vez tomados de la mano. Con el rostro como tomate ambos salieron de la cama por extremos opuestos, el cayo de cola al piso al tropezarse con sus zapatos, mientras ella casi tira un espejo en la cómoda.

\- Yo no quise… – Comenzaron a la vez. – No fue… – Continuaron…

\- Voy a la cocina. – Dijo ella rápidamente mientras sale corriendo de la habitación.

El se queda sonrojado viendo su cabello suelto, el cual flameo como hilos de plata mientras se retiraba notando lo largo que era. " _Ella se ira, no te hagas ilusiones_ " pensó para sí.

Mientras ella al llegar agitada a la cocina se apoyo en la mesada pensando. " _No pienses en cosas así, el es un mortal y uno muy simple_ " – Se dijo con determinación mirando su reflejo en la ventana que aun seguía sonrojado por ese despertar.

El día transcurrió sin mayores percances, pero ninguno toco el tema. Se había producido una pequeña incomodidad, la cual se reflejaba cada vez que cruzaban mirada. Con una par de averiguaciones Rei consiguió donde podía conseguir los papeles para ellos. El siguiente paso fue mostrarle lo que era el dinero para poder copiarlo. De esta manera dos días después se dirigieron a la estación de trenes de Berlín para viajar a Francia y de ahí al puerto Le Havre. Con una pequeña maleta esperaron el barco que los llevaría a Estados Unidos. El nombre del barco llamo la atención de ambos, El Milenio, no sabían porque pero sentían que ya conocían ese nombre.

Cuando el barco estaba zarpando ella sintió que algo no estaba bien, una presencia que la asusto, pero trato de no mostrarse afectada. Extrañamente Rei vio como los pájaros se mostraron nerviosos en ese momento, si bien le llamo la atención decidió ignorarlo. Pocas horas después el sol comenzó a caer, por lo que decidieron ir al camarote a esperar su transformación.

 _El Fuego y la Estrella_

Mientras una estrella cruzaba el mar, una sobra llegaba a la biblioteca de Berlín con la última luz solar. El frio se apodero del lugar junto con las primeras sombras de las luces de mercurio recién instaladas en la calle. Una de estas sombras tenia del cuello al viejo bibliotecario.

\- Solo dime lo que te dijeron y nada te pasara. – Dice el oscuro sujeto.

\- No lo sé mi señor, créame. Solo miraron esos libros y se fueron… - Alcanza a señalar con el poco aire que aun contenía sus pulmones.

\- No quería llegar a esto… pero no me dejas otra opción… – Responde con sarcasmo.

Sus ojos brillaron y el cuerpo del anciano comenzó a perder su color y temperatura. Cerro los ojos dejando caer el inerte cuerpo al piso como si aquel embase no sirviera de nada.

\- ¿Me pregunto quién es ese tal Albert Einstein? – Se pregunto a sí mismo. – ¡No importa… alguien lo sabrá!

Paso por encima del cuerpo como si de un simple obstáculo se tratara para salir caminando a las calles de Berlín con una sonrisa que helaría la sangre de aquel pobre desafortunado que se pusiera en su camino. El sol estaba escondido ya y mirando a la Luna su cuerpo se transformo en un pájaro negro que salió volando siniestramente.

Continuara…

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Elemar: Si en efecto Sol no solo me contagio, sino que me llevo a escribir de ellos, no solo este sino otro que esta en proceso! Si yo también me lo pregunto, pero ya lo sacare, es una de las pocas veces que comienzo algo sin tener al menos mas de la mitad del fic armado! Gracias y eso espero mi lady y muchas gracias por estar ahí!

Kamisumi Shiroshoshi: Espero que te guste la actualización y yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de lo que estoy haciendo! Gracias y espero no defraudar!

Farid Burgos: Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Y espero que te guste esta actualización, es la primera vez que hago un fic de ellos, pero no la ultima!

Kath Kou: Si para mi los personajes son lo mas complicados, puesto que iran evolucionado de a poco, me resulto difícil y si es un nuevo reto, uno que me gusto afrontar y tratare de no decepcionar! Heiler es diferente, te entendí, espero que se aprecien los originales detrás de esta "vida alternativa" que están teniendo. Me alegra que te guste y amo que me tiren flores (El ego está al lado mío con una sonrisa) Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo!

Sol Levine: Mi querida Sol, usted al responsable de abrir la puerta, tirarme dentro y cerrarla tras de mí con llave en este mundo Reiten! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y no, no eres mala, yo también lo soy, todavía no he podido seguir con la linda representante de los Kou! Es un recuerdo, es una vivencia… eso lo veremos (incluso yo que estoy embarcado y no pudo visualizar la luz al final del túnel. Aunque de seguro hare como siempre, la historia me dará el camino!) No sé porque pensé en Berlín, pero también pasara en otros lados del mundo como abras visto. Espero que mi pequeña investigación sea correcta!

Como siempre me das nuevas palabras, en este caso genderbender, corrí a google a ver que era! Y en efecto los cambie de sexo, y no solo a ellos… Ellos están cambiados y me alegra que te guste esa pequeña diferencia, pues en efecto quería cambiarlos un poco. Con Heiler quería llegar a un intermedio, en cuanto a Raymond lo pensé un poco más humilde. Logras enardecer mi ego! Así que espero que te guste este capítulo!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me disculpo por la tardanza, mucho trabajo, tiempo con la familia y nada para escribir…

Nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3 El Sabio y la Estrella

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

El Sabio y la Estrella

Heiler se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla de tercera clase mirando el horizonte. Estaba impresionada con la bastedad del mar y las miles de luces que formaba el sol contra el calmado océano Atlántico de ese día. Tan concentrada estaba que no sintió la llegada de Rei, el cual se apoyo a su lado mirando lo mismo.

\- Te traje un refresco. – Dice sorprendiéndola.

\- Gracias Rei… Esto es hermoso. – Responde tomando la soda. – Tu planeta es hermoso.

\- Lo sé… es la primera vez que salgo de Alemania… jamás creí que conocería Francia, aunque fuese de camino y ahora los Estados Unidos… – Contesta entusiasmado.

\- ¿Pensaste en ser otra cosa en vez de de no ser soldado? – Cuestiona interesada.

\- Nunca quise ser soldado, en realidad yo quería ser… olvídalo te vas a reír.

\- Prometo no reír. – Responde intrigada.

\- En realidad quería ser un artista. – Baja la cabeza y ríe. – Estaba en el coro de la iglesia, aunque mi padre quería que fuera parte del equipo olímpico de arco… creo que no le daré el gusto. – Muestra su mano derecha dejando ver una cicatriz en la palma. – Un recuerdo de la trinchera.

\- Entonces eres un guerrero a fin de cuenta. – Responde mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Si… nunca quise serlo… pero mi padre me enseño a cazar de pequeño, como lo hizo su padre y su padre antes de él. Creo que eso me ayudo a sobrevivir la guerra…

\- La guerra… creo que… Olvídalo quieres.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Nada… solo que… – Mira hacia el horizonte y ve que su hora había llegado. – Mejor vayamos a camarote.

Rei asiste y ambos descienden a las cubiertas inferiores. Cuando entraron al camarote ella se convirtió en el cristal que era, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Era claro para ambos, que a pesar de negarlo, algo estaba creciendo dentro de ellos.

En la mañana siguiente después de desayunar fueron nuevamente a cubierta. Tomando nuevamente un café, ya que el atlántico mostraba su lado frio eses día, Heiler noto que Rei miraba mucho la gente de Primera Clase.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede?

\- Nada, es solo que me… da curiosidad ver que tanto hacen los de primera clase.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, quizás porque es gente adinerada, de la alta sociedad. – Explica con resignación.

\- ¿Y si vamos a ver? – Propone con naturalidad.

\- Nunca nos dejaran pasar. Además si lo lográramos nos sacarían de una patada.

\- ¿Y por qué lo harían? No veo cual es la diferencia entre tú y ellos. Es más, tú eres más valiente que muchos de esos estirados. – Rei la mira a los ojos. – Lo digo enserio. – Agrega sonrojada.

Ella camina unos metros para evitar miradas incomodas y luego regresa tomándolo de la mano llevándolo hacia las cubiertas superiores. Antes que se dé cuenta, ellos estaban en Primera Clase cuando uno de los comisarios de abordo se acerco a ellos.

\- ¿Que te dije? – Dice Rei ante la presencia del marino en la puerta que negaba el acceso.

Pero antes que diga nada el marino abrió la puerta dejando el acceso a ambos. Rei miro a Heiler sorprendido y ella se limito a agradecer al caballero de una manera que hizo que el rudo marino se sonrojara.

\- ¿Pero…

\- Pero nada, simplemente sígueme la corriente. – Dice con tranquilidad. – Por cierto el Smoking te queda bien.

Fue cuando el joven alemán se da cuenta que el estaba vestido como si a una fiesta se dirigiera, mientras ella tenía nuevamente su hermoso vestido como el día que la conoció. Caminaron entre la gente de la alta sociedad europea. Todos hablaban con Heiler la cual se autodenomino la Condesa Sternschnuppe y el Conde Feuer de Bestensee. Así fueron invitados a almorzar, al Té de las 5 y posteriormente a la cena. Ambos rieron y la pasaron bien, luego del Té se excusaron con los anfitriones para regresar a su camarote, pues el sol pronto caería. Bajaron corriendo hasta su camarote riendo a gusto ante la atónita mirada de la gente de Tercera Clase. Al entrar se miraron tentados a los ojos, pero las risas se detuvieron lentamente al no poder mantener la mirada fija en ellos mismos.

\- Es… es una pena que no pueda ir contigo a la cena.

\- Condesa. – Dice con tono estirado, cosa que hizo reír a los dos. – Mi lugar es con usted, así que me quedare a vuestro lado.

\- Insisto mi Conde, vaya a divertirse, por lo que se vi, la Duquesa Guillermina L´amour se ha interesado en usted.

\- ¿La rubia francesa? – Ella asiste tratando de mostrarse divertida. – No, es linda, pero no me gusto su risa chillona, además parece que está loca.

Eso hizo que Heiler riera con ganas. Mientras reía ella tomo su mano y mirándolo con una sincera sonrisa finalizo su día diciendo.

\- Fue muy divertido engañar a esa gente. Quizás mañana…

Y antes que pudiera terminar ella termino nuevamente en su mano. Continuaron con su juego al día siguiente en Primera Clase sin que se dieran cuenta de la hora, por lo que terminaron escondiéndose en el primer baño que encontraron para que Heiler no se mostrara tal cual es ante la mayoría de los presentes. Con un largo suspiro guardo la gema y se disponía a salir del baño, cuando una mano lo toma del hombro. Con habilidad el desconocido lo giró para dejarlo apoyado contra la puerta impidiendo que nadie más entre ni salga.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar Conde Feuer… – Dice una sensual vos que estremeció al pobre muchacho alemán.

\- Du… Duquesa L´amour… – Responde arrinconado.

\- Ya te lo dije Rei… tu puedes llamarme Mina. – Dice pasando su dedo por el pecho del supuesto conde.

\- Creo que me equivoque de baño. – Dice tratando de irse, pero Mina lo empuja contra la pared.

\- No se haga problema… veo que está solo y de seguro mi prometido estará jugando póker… prefiere las cartas a mi… – Agrega con un falso puchero.

Mina acerca su rostro al de Rei y antes que llegue a unir sus labios él gira el rostro recibiendo sus muy pintados labios en una mejilla, cosa que no detuvo a la francesa pues siguió dando besos por el cuello del alemán.

\- ¡Duquesa! ¡Por favor compórtese! – Increpa nervioso tomando sus manos entre las suyas. – Esto no es correcto, no se usted, pero yo amo a la Condesa. – Dice con seguridad, cosa que un segundo después lo asusto.

\- Tiene razón Conde. Me disculpo ante un caballero. – Dice haciendo un saludo inclinándose con sus manos en la falda. – Me habría gustado conocerlo antes de mi segundo esposo. Con permiso. – Finaliza saliendo del baño.

Antes de que la rubia abandonara el baño pudo ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Antes de que nadie haga preguntas incomodas regreso a su camarote donde busco la piedra en todos sus bolsillos. Un frio corrió por su espalda al darse cuenta que la piedra no estaba y para peor la magia de Heiler parecía que solo funcionaba estando cerca. Pensó donde podría haberla perdido hasta que recordó que fue la Duquesa la que paso su mano por su pecho y evidentemente no era coquetear lo que buscaba.

Intento por todos los medios llegar a Primera Clase, pero todo se lo impedía. Decidió esperar toda la noche en el acceso de Tercera Clase por si tenía alguna noticia de ella.

Con los primeros rayos de sol Heiler regreso a la normalidad, pero no precisamente en su cama. Al lado de ella estaba Guillermina con un camisón y todo su cabello suelto. Esta también abrió sus ojos y se asusto ante lo que vio.

\- Yo lo siento… pero me gusto esa piedra… – Dice apuntando a la gema verde. – El Conde me dijo que te la guardara…

\- ¿Así que el conde dijo eso? – Cuestiono con un tono que asusto a la rubia.

\- Si… – Dice temblando ante el duro semblante de la platinada.

\- Eres pésima mintiendo, pero no diré nada. Solo te daré un consejo. Elige bien a tus hombres o quedaras sola.

\- Pero el Duque…

\- El Duque le gusta tu ama de llaves. O mejor dicho el Amo de llaves.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – Cuestiona asustada.

\- Elige con el corazón, no si son bonitos o no.

\- ¿Cómo te ha elegido Rei? – Responde dejándola helada. – No pongas esa cara.

\- Mejor me voy con él.

Ella salió corriendo de la alcoba de la Duquesa en dirección a Tercera Clase. Al bajar por las escaleras lo vio, sentado en un escalón y temblando de frio. Ella se sentó a su lado haciendo que despertara.

\- ¡Heiler! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! – Dice abrazándola por instinto.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme con esa loca? – Cuestiona molesta.

\- Ella me robo en el baño.

\- Se supone que los baños son para cada sexo en este planeta. – Cuestiona amedrentándolo con la mirada, sin contar con el tono frio que por primera vez escucho de ella.

\- Veras… cuando entramos ayer era el baño de mujeres y ella estaba ahí y aprovecho a robarme.

\- ¿Y cómo te pudo robar? – Se acerca molesta y pudo oler el perfume de la mujer aun presente en sus ropas, aunque fue peor ver el labial en el cuello del chico. – Ya veo como.

Se levanta molesta y se encierra en el cuarto. Antes de que el pueda decir algo había puesto llave. Los siguientes tres días de una travesía de siete los pasaron en silencio, era claro que ella estaba molesta con él. Y en cierta forma con ella misma, pues aún no entendía por qué. Como estaba previsto atracaron en el puerto de Nueva York, antes del amanecer, por lo que Rei espero en el camarote hasta que ella recobrara su figura humana y no sorprendiera a todos en plena fila de inmigración. Cuando se hizo humana ambos salieron hacia la enorme fila de recién llegados en el camino Rei pensó por primera vez en algo que no había reparado antes.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… no es una palabra en ingles. – Reconoce mirando con preocupación a su compañera de viaje.

\- Creo que no será un problema. – Responde Heiler con tranquilidad. – Ven acércate.

Ella se acerca a él y con una de sus manos toma su nuca acercando su rostro, uniendo sus frentes. Tratando de mostrarse tranquila, se vuelven a mirar a los ojos muy sonrojados, pero ella se concentra cerrando los suyos un instante, para luego abrirlos e intentar alejarse. Pero había algo que no se lo permitía, o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo y Rei mucho menos, pues sin siquiera pensarlo acaricio la suave mejilla de su princesa. Siguieron acercándose hasta que una de las personas de la fila los empujo haciéndolos regresar a la realidad.

\- Ok, say something. (Bien, di algo) – Comienza ella tratando de recobrar la respiración que no entendía porque le estaba faltando.

\- But, what the hell! (¡Pero que diablos!) – Responde sorprendido. – How is that? (¿Cómo es que?)

\- Te trasmití la capacidad de hablar cualquier idioma, es… como explicarlo… Tenemos la capacidad de poder hablar con cualquier especie, en el caso de los humanos, es lo mismo, solo que la lingüística es algo mas codificada, pero aun así no es difícil. – Responde como si le hablara a un niño de preescolar.

\- ¿Quieres decir que podre hablar con cualquier persona? – Cuestiona aun sorprendido.

\- Mientras dure mi estadía sí. – Rueda los ojos algo fastidiada. – Es algo momentáneo.

\- ¡Me hará más fácil el poder ayudarte! – Responde con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al oficial de inmigración no tuvo ningún problema para hablar con él, hasta este le pregunto si era ingles por el acento. Cuando entraron en la ciudad Heiler se detuvo y fijo su vista al infinito, casi como si estuviera en trance. Rei se detuvo, pero no la molesto, supuso que tenía una idea de adonde ir. En lo que duro unos eternos segundos para el pelinegro, ella lo tomo de la mano y salieron caminado hacia la parada del bus. Tras un viaje de unas horas hasta Princeton en Nueva Jersey. Desde ahí caminaron hasta una casa blanca y antes de que pudiera llegar ella lo tomo de la mano y solamente le dijo.

\- No llegare a verlo… recupera a mi hermana. – Pide mirándolo a los ojos.

Y sin que pudiera decir más o que él pudiera responder se transformo en cristal nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que el día había trascurrido tan rápido. Por un momento el pensó en buscar hospedaje y regresar a primera hora pero antes de que pudiera una conocida figura se acerco a él.

\- Parece perdido joven. – Cuestiona el hombre a sus espaldas.

\- En realidad no. – Responde girando y llevándose una gran sorpresa.

\- Eso es correcto, uno nunca está perdido, está en el lugar que tiene que estar, en el momento que tiene que. – Responde el señor con un alborotado cabello cano. – Aunque no sepa por qué. – Finaliza con una amigable sonrisa.

\- Her Einstein, he venido a hablar con usted. – Dice en perfecto alemán sorprendiendo al físico.

\- Por lo que veo es un joven alemán, del sur por su acento. Espero que no venga por mi postura durante la guerra. – Confronta sin temor mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No vengo por la guerra, vengo por esto. – Responde abriendo su mano y mostrándole el esmeralda cristal. – Creo que entenderá que debemos hacerlo en privado.

\- Claro joven, pase. – Invita algo nervioso.

Una vez dentro el físico pidió el té a su asistente que se había quedado hasta tardo y luego se retiro. Antes de irse al joven se acerco al residen llegado y le dijo.

\- Le encaro que no lo haga desvelarse. Ya no es un joven. – Advierte la chica de lentes.

\- Señorita Duncan, sé que no soy un joven, pero tampoco un niño. – Responde con gracia.

\- No lo haré, señorita Duncan. Descuide. – Responde Rei con amabilidad.

\- No soy tan grande, puede llamarme Emily. – Contesta estrechando la mano para luego irse.

\- Es raro verla amable con un desconocido. No suele saludar a mis visitas y mucho menos decir su primer nombre. Por lo que me dice que es una persona de confiar. Pero no está aquí para conocer mi trabajo o mi asistente.

\- No. Y es más complicado de lo que podría llegar a explicarle.

\- Solo hágalo. Si tu intención es describir la verdad hazlo son sencillez, la elegancia déjasela al sastre.*

\- Esta piedra, al igual que la suya no es de este mundo. Vienen del espacio, de otra dimensión y de una cultura que no conocemos. Tengo la misión de ayudar a recuperar la piedra que usted tiene y otra más que estamos buscando.

\- ¿Están? Pues no lo veo solo joven. – Dice mirándolo a los ojos mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

\- No lo estoy, ella me acompaña. – Responde mostrándole la gema.

\- ¿Me está queriendo decir que esa gema es alguien? – Cuestiona escéptico.

\- Si señor. Aunque no lo crea, en verdad lo es. ¿Su gema se transforma también?

\- No, pero siento que me ha transmitido todo el conocimiento que he tenido. Sé que quizás es extraño de creer… pero mi vida cambio desde que la encontré cuando era un niño que ni siquiera decía una palabra.

\- No lo es señor, hoy antes de bajar del barco no sabía hablar ingles y ahora puedo hacerlo.

\- Albert, dime Albert por favor.

\- Entonces Albert. ¿Me dará la piedra?

\- Solo con una condición.

\- ¿La cual sería?

Con las primeras horas de la mañana una gema que estaba en una silla comenzó a brillar y segundos después la joven princesa apareció sentada.

\- ¡Buenos días Fräulein! – Comienza el físico estrechando su mano.

\- ¿Señor Einstein? – Responde el saludo.

\- Los dejo solos. – Dice Rei sacando su paquete de cigarros. – Esperare afuera.

Raymond salió y prendió su cigarro sentándose en los escalones de la entrada. Casi dos horas después Heiler salía de la casa despidiéndose del físico. No habían caminado media cuadra cuando se cruzaron con Emily. En ese momento la gema que le había entregado Einstein brillo con intensidad para luego volver a su estado normal.

\- ¿Bueno, ahora qué? – Cuestiona Rei.

\- Ahora a esperar otra señal o bien que nos diga a donde ir.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si conocemos la famosa Gran Manzana?

\- ¿Es una comida? – Cuestiona Heart.

\- No, es la isla que estaba frente a la Estatua de la Libertad.

\- Que extraños son los humanos, llamar al una isla como comida. – Dice avanzando unos pasos delante de Rei.

Ellos salen caminando por la calle y a los pocos pasos ella tropieza tomándose del brazo de Rei. Se miran y se sonríe algo sonrojado. Manteniendo este contacto casual recorrieron la gran ciudad hasta las últimas horas del día. En el Famoso Central Park, se sientan en una banca frente al lago, ella estaba agotada por tanto caminar, tanto conocer e incluso probar la comida rápida que se vendían por la calle.

\- Hoy ha sido un gran día Rei. – Comienza la princesa.

\- Si, es una ciudad hermosa… no tanto como… – Ella lo mira a los ojos y tomándolo de la mano ella regresa a su cristal con las últimas luces del día. – Como tu… – Finaliza desanimado.

El se para y mira las primeras estrella, se pregunta qué hará cuando ella se vaya, pues estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo por la visitante. Estaba seguro que se había enamorado de la joven de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Que me está pasando… – Se dijo mirando la palma de su mano. – ¿Que hare cuando te vayas mi hermosa princesa…

Con más preguntas que respuestas se fue a un hotel cerca de ahí. Dejo ambos cristales en el buro de la cama y pensando en su sonrisa se durmió. En la mañana y con las primeras luces del alba la joven se levanto y salió de la habitación sin desertar a su acompañante. Camino durante un rato hasta que se perdió en la gran ciudad. Las horas pasaban y no solo no tenia pistas del paradero de su ultima hermana, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos sola. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba y porque empezó a depender de la presencia del terrícola. Camino hasta un gran edificio con una estructura que desentonaba del resto de la ciudad. El edificio Empire State. Estando en la terraza panorámica miro el horizonte atrapada en sus pensamientos, se mantuvo así hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado. Al levantar la vista lo vio agitado y algo molesto.

\- ¡Me asustaste! – Comienza el claramente molesto. – ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así!

\- Ya no quiero molestarte, creo que… yo…

\- ¿Tu qué? – Pregunta suavizando su vos al ver sus ojos cargados de emoción. – Te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo. – Agrega tomando sus manos. – Eres importante para mí.

\- Yo… yo… no puedo atarte a algo que puede poner tu vida en peligro…

\- Eso yo lo decidiré…

Mirándose directamente a los ojos fueron acortando la distancia y sin que pudieran evitarlo se besaron. Para ambos fue la primera vez, el sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho, mientras que ella comprendió al verdadera naturaleza de la vida humana. Al separarse se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa para luego abrazarse. Permanecieron abrazados con la simple necesidad de sentir el calor del otro. Así estuvieron en ese estado de felicidad sin darse cuenta de la hora. Con los últimos rayos de sol sin decir nada se besaron con intensidad, casi con necesidad. Esta vez ambas piedras, la del collar de Heiler y la que tenía en su bolsillo brillaron con intensidad y sin que se dieran cuenta desaparecieron del techo.

 _El Fuego y la Estrella_

Una siniestra sombra se posaba sobre la antorcha de la estatua de la Libertad. Con la última luz del día la siniestra ave se transforma en un hombre de oscuros ojos con la mirada perdida en la nada y a la vez sabiendo a donde ir. Con tranquilidad él se dirigió a la casa del físico y sin mediar palabra entro en la finca. Camino hasta la habitación donde el hombre dormía. Tomándolo del pijama lo levanto despertándolo.

\- Señor Einstein supongo. – Dice sínicamente. – Creo que tiene algo que me pertenece.

\- ¡Ya no lo tengo desgraciado! – Responde tanteando la mesa en busca de algo.

\- Entonces me dirá lo que necesito o simplemente lo matare. – Dice con una frialdad de ultratumba.

\- ¡No me asustas en lo más mínimo! ¡Ya lidie con basura como tú!

Antes de que el ser oscuro responda algo se sintieron cuatro disparos de un arma. El ser retrocedió al darse cuenta que había sido atravesado por las primitivas, pero efectivas armas humanas. Pues no eran sus lentes lo que buscaba, era un regalo de su colega Robert Oppenheimer, el cual había jurado, como su amigo nunca la usaría. Pero luego de la visita del joven alemán y su compañera decidió que era hora de tenerla a mano.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves humano? – Amenaza avanzando contra el.

La respuesta del físico fue vaciar su Colt .45 contra el cuerpo de su atacante, haciendo que este salga del lugar malherido. En el camino se cruzo con la asistente, a la cual simplemente golpeo haciéndola caer por la escalera. Cuando el físico salió de la habitación el ser oscuro se había ido, pero en su partir dejo un triste saldo. En el piso se encontraba la joven que yacía inerte, como si estuviera dormida. Dolido él se inclino tratando de reanimarla inútilmente. Resignado, la tomo en sus brazos y unos instantes después, quien en vida fuera llamada Emily y una prodigiosa aprendiz, comenzó a brillar. Sin entender el que o el porqué, ella lentamente desapareció de sus brazos como si mil luciérnagas hubieran sido su cuerpo.

\- El hombre encuentra a Dios detrás de cada puerta que la ciencia logra abrir.* – Dijo derramando lagrimas mientras una suelta uno de esos perlas de luz que estaba en su mano.

Fuera, ya alejado del lugar, el ser oscuro se agazapo dolido por la herida. Descanso hasta que la noche se hizo día y su forma de ave regreso y con esto recupero su salud. No regreso nuevamente a la casa del físico, pues supo que no le dirían a donde fueron.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Glosario:

Sternschnuppe: Estrella Fugaz en Alemán

Feuer: Fuego en Alemán

L´amou: El amor en Francés

* Frases de Albert Einstein

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Anai kou: Me alegra que te haya gustado como va hasta ahora! Y como veras no solo ellos estarán en esta encarnación… En realidad muchas gracias a vos por leerme mi Lady!

Elenmar: Si y como has visto ya encontró a una de sus hermanas! Y se supones quienes son ellas! No solo será liberarlas, algo mas se me tiene que ocurrir! XD! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y si a pesar de ser un UA, esta ligado a la historia original y espero captar a los personajes lo mas parecidos a los originales y con los cambios propios de su nuevo lugar! Me alegra ucho que te guste y nuevamente gracias por seguir mis locuras!

Sol Levine: En vez de darme las gracias por escribir de ellos es gracias a vos que lo hago!

Me gusta mucho que te guste este cambio de personajes y como los estoy manejando! Con respecto al pasado de Heiler ella ira hablando y quizás otra persona termine la historia…

Espero que en este capítulo te guste y la pequeña participación del genio. También como maneje las cosas y el pequeño regalo final…

Me alegra que te guste esta historia, y esta actualización. Pronto veras quien es el villano y a donde llegaron! Nos leemos mi Lady!

Alejasmin kou: Si estoy actualizando cada tanto tiempo, pero aquí estoy! Me alegra que te haya gustado y como veras ya están cerca de sus hermanas y la pequeña participación de físico!

Lector Anónimo: Gracias por seguir ahí en la oscuridad, espero que algún día me digas que te parece!

* * *

Nuevamente Muchas Gracias a todos

Y como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4 Zvezda y Shokolad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

Parte del capítulo anterior, en el techo del edificio Empire State.

… Mirándose directamente a los ojos fueron acortando la distancia y sin que pudieran evitarlo se besaron. Para ambos fue la primera vez, el sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho, mientras que ella comprendió al verdadera naturaleza de la vida humana. Al separarse se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa para luego abrazarse. Permanecieron abrazados con la simple necesidad de sentir el calor del otro. Así estuvieron en ese estado de felicidad sin darse cuenta de la hora. Con los últimos rayos de sol sin decir nada se besaron con intensidad, casi con necesidad. Esta vez ambas piedras, la del collar de Heiler y la que tenía en su bolsillo brillaron con intensidad y sin que se dieran cuenta desaparecieron del techo.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Zvezda y Shokolad

Al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en Nueva York, es mas no tenían ni la menor idea de donde estaban. Descubrieron que eran un lugar nevado, con mucha ventisca y el cielo oscuro, a pesar de notarse que es de día. También era una zona boscosa, cosa que asusto a Rei, pues no solo no sabían dónde estaban, si no que también estaba la amenaza de animales salvajes. Pero en medio de la incertidumbre el cristal de su hermana empezó a brillar junto con una extraña sensación de que estaba cerca de algo.

\- ¿Que paso? – Pregunta Rei asustado.

\- No lo sé, simplemente algo nos trajo a donde sea que estemos. – Responde como reflejo con su vista clavada en el horizonte.

\- ¿Pero que nos trajo?

\- ¡Supongo que mi hermana! – Declara con alegría. – ¡Vamos siento que es por allá!

Ella sale corriendo de la mano de Rei, recorren un largo trecho en donde ambos sintieron un aroma a canela. Siguieron hasta encontrar una pequeña cabaña rodeada de arboles, prácticamente en el medio de la nada. A estas alturas el frio estaba haciendo mella en el humano cuerpo del joven, puesto que la visitante si bien sentía frio, soportaba mejor las inclemencias climáticas. A unos metros del lugar Rei cae rendido, su cuerpo no podía más. Preocupada Heiler se arrodilla a su lado y toma sus manos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de la vida humana.

\- Por favor resiste un poco más. – Suplica ella asustada. – Estamos cerca, solo un poco más.

El asiste y ella lo ayuda a caminar lo que restaba. Al llegar a la cabaña ella golpea con fuerza y segundos más una anciana de canosos cabellos abre la puerta. Ella los miro extrañada, pues era claro que ambos no pertenecían a ese lugar, sin contar que ninguno tenía ropa de abrigo. Aun así los hizo entrar. En la cabaña, que era pequeña, la pareja fue rápidamente al fuego. Ella dejo a Rei en frente a la chimenea y este acerco sus manos. Heiler fue con la señora y con una pequeña reverencia comenzó a hablar.

\- Le agradezco mucho habernos recibido señora.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer. – Responde con una sonrisa y acento ruso. – Sabía que este día llegaría.

\- ¿Como que este día llegaría? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- Si. – Responde mostrándole una piedra roja que brillaba en ese momento. – En un rato sabrás porque lo digo. – Agrega entregándole la piedra.

\- Mi… hermana… – Dice con un hilo de vos – al fin estamos juntas… – Agrega derramando lagrimas de alegría.

\- Ella me dijo que llegarías, que pronto se reunirían y regresarían a su lugar.

\- ¿Que te dijo? ¿Hace cuanto que está aquí?

\- Hemos estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo… tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuanto… – La anciana comienza a toser y Heiler la ayuda a recostarse en un sofá.

\- ¿Se siente bien señora? – Pregunta acercándose al verla tan frágil.

\- Si… Ya no soy una muchachita… Creo que es hora… – Aclara mirando por la ventana mientras mira como el cristal comienza a brillar.

Mientras la gema roja se transformaba en una esbelta señorita de larga cabellera azabache la peliplata comenzaba a brillar. Por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron y antes de que pudieran abrazarse la recién aparecida se quedo con el cristal verde en la mano. Con lágrimas en los ojos mira la gema y la acuña en su pecho. Luego mira en rededor y ve a su amiga en el sillón.

\- ¿Zarina te encuentras bien? – Dice preocupada.

\- Si, es solo lo de siempre… – Responde escondiendo el pañuelo con sangre. – Ve atender a ese muchacho que está congelado.

Ella asiste y le saca la ropa al joven que estaba congelado y sus ropas empapadas. Tras taparlo con un pesado cobertor y una piel de oso deja la ropa cerca del fuego para que se seque. Con tranquilidad va a la pequeña cocina y toma la olla que cuelga de un gancho para calentar en la chimenea. Mientras la peliazabache revolvía noto como el fuego no se comportaba como siempre. Sin decir nada se alejo y observo como este se acercaba al recién llegado. Era como si el fuego lo llamara, lo invocara, antes de que pudiera hacer algo este lo envolvió y tras girar sobre su cuerpo este regreso a la normalidad y el joven despertó sobresaltado.

\- ¡Heiler! – Grito asustado.

\- Heiler está bien, no te preocupes. – Dice con tranquilidad. – Como tú ya sabes ella está en su pequeña prisión…

\- ¿Tu eres su hermana? – Cuestiona con algo de desconfianza.

\- Si. Soy Zvezda la gran combatiente. – Responde con un saludo casi marcial. – ¿Y tú eres?

\- Soy Raymond, quien cuida a la Princesa mientras es una gema.

\- ¿Princesa? – Comienza a reír cantarinamente. – ¿Quien te dijo eso?

\- Pues ella. – Responde ofendido. – Ella es una princesa de donde vienen.

\- Ella una princesa… – Siegue riendo y se da cuenta que el pelinegro tenía cara de pocos amigos. – Lo siento, pero mi gruñona hermana es todo menos una princesa.

\- ¿Ella gruñona? No, es muy agradable y buena, aunque tiene su carácter. – Responde con determinación. – Creo que esos 700 años que no la ves ha cambiado.

\- Si… nos ha cambiado… yo estoy aquí hace más de 60 años y he vivido con Zarina desde entonces…

\- Se ve que aprecias a la anciana. – Afirma Rei.

\- En efecto, nos conocimos hace tiempo y ella lo fue todo desde entonces. – Se sonroja recodándola. – Cuando la vi sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos celestes me hechizaron… su aroma a canela termino de enamorarme…

\- ¿Quieres decir que tu y ella…

\- Si. Fue amor a primera vista y desde entonces nos escapamos de todo y de todos. Es increíble que este mundo no acepte que el amor es el amor sin importar que seamos. Ella era una linda chica y yo su estrella fugaz. Cuando ella no esté pensaba vagar por el universo para escapar del dolor… Jamás podre olvidarla lo sé… – Sus ojos se cristalizaron. – de seguro ella te dijo cuáles son nuestras leyes, pero yo…

\- Heiler es igual. Ella tampoco lo hace. Ella es única y una maravillosa persona. – Dice con una sonrisa. – Lamentare cuando se vayan.

\- Si… – Miro a los ojos del joven alemán y vio que tenía otras intenciones con su hermana. – Solo nos falta encontrar a la sabelotodo. No sé donde estará, pero ahora junto con Heiler se que la encontraremos.

\- ¿Te refieres a esta sabelotodo? – La azabache abrió los ojos mientras estiraba su mano al saco que estaba colgado para sacar una gema violeta. – Creo que es ella.

Los ojos de Zvezda se anegaron de lágrimas extendiendo sus temblorosas manos para recibir el cristal del joven. Lo tomo y lo atesoro en su pecho junto con el verde de su hermana. Derramo lagrimas de alegría mientras ambas se iluminaban. Así lo hizo un largo rato hasta que la tos de Zarina la saco de su ensueño. Corrió rápidamente hacia la mujer que claramente amaba con devoción para asistirla. En ese momento Rei se cambio para poder asistirla en lo que necesitara. Tras acercarle un té caliente Zvezda le pidió que la dejara sola. Rei tomo los cristales de sus hermanas y fue a la pequeña habitación que estaba arriba. Allí aguardo hasta quedarse dormido. Mientras que debajo las cosas no eran dicha para la joven de larga coleta.

\- Creo que mi hora ha llegado mi bella estrella. – Comienza con tranquilidad.

\- No digas eso, nos queda mucho juntos. – Suplica con lágrimas en los ojos. – No te vayas te necesito.

\- Yo también, pero recuerda que solo soy una simple humana y como tal no soy eterna como tú. – Responde con tranquilidad limpiando las lágrimas con la mano. – No llores, se que en otra vida te encontrare y seremos una de nuevo… solo ten fe…

\- Te buscare donde sea. Lo sabes… te amo Zarina mi dulce _Shokolad_ …

\- … y yo… a… ti…

La anciana de cabellos canos cerro sus ojos como si fuera a dormirse, pero la mano que sostenía a la joven perdió su fuerza y fue que supo cuan efímeras eran las vidas humanas. La sacudió con vehemencia, la llamo con desesperación, pero nada paso, su tiempo había llegado y supo que era hora de dejar todo atrás. Rei se acerco a la escalera y no supo qué hacer, solo que quedo mirando con profundo dolor esa triste escena. Antes que pueda decir nada sintió una luz que venía de abajo, al acercarse vio como la anciana mujer paso a ser una joven nuevamente de la misma edad que Zvezda y aun cuando aprecia dormida su cuerpo se hizo luz mientras recibía un último beso de la mujer que la amo con devoción. Viendo algo que jamás creyó ver, el cuerpo se transformo en miles de cuencas de luz llenaron la casa para luego volver a la oscuridad. Con un sentimiento de vacio y entre lagrimas, el nombre de Zarina recorrió ese desolado lugar como el eco de un alma que fue desgarrada por el destino.

Raymond no dijo nada más. Solo que quedo en la pequeña habitación escuchando los llantos de la mujer que acababa de conocer, también se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho. ¿Era su Heiler en realidad una princesa? ¿Le habría mentido desde el principio? Tras un largo rato se durmió pensando en ella.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

GLOSARIO:

Zvezda: Estrella en Ruso

Shokolad: Bombon en Ruso

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Sol Levine: Bueno devo decier que yo también me demore en actualizar, este se me complico por los otros proyectos que he sacado y la verdad que voy a hacer lo posible por terminarlo… Ya veré como sacar al malo en camino y se que este es un capitulo corto, pero ya lo voy a sacar! En fin gracias por leer esta locura! Nos leemos!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Mil disculpas por la demora, pero ya tratare de seguir con esta historia!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5 Tengo que Decírtelo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 4

Raymond no dijo nada más. Solo que quedo en la pequeña habitación escuchando los llantos de la mujer que acababa de conoces, también se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho. ¿Era Heather en realidad una princesa? ¿Le habría mentido desde el principio? Tras un largo rato se durmió pensando en ella.

* * *

Antes que nada perdón por la demora...

Capitulo 5

Tengo que Decírtelo

Mientras dormía en aquella cabaña en el medio de la nada sus sueños comenzaron a cambiar, dejaron de ser las típicas pesadillas de la guerra. Se encontró en una niebla, al principio solo, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos, que resonaban como en una bóveda, apareció una figura que se detuvo frente a él. Al mirarla vio que era una mujer de cabellos largos y negros como la noche, sus ojos le eran familiar y a la vez distintos, también su forma de vestir le llamo la atención, una especie de uniforme de la marina de color rojo, pensó de qué clase de ejercito pertenecía, aunque supuso que era una de las temidas _Nachthexen_ *. El fuego la envolvió y luego esta se acerco a él aun envuelta en llamas. Quedo petrificado y a pesar de querer escapar no pudo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, pero no tuvo miedo, al tenerla a un palmo de distancia pudo reflejarse en sus ojos. Extrañamente eran demasiado familiares, y sus labios trataban de decirle algo, pero no la escuchaba, no la comprendía, hasta que logro entender unas palabras que ser repetían una y otra vez…

" _No la dejas ir… No dejes que regrese… no la dejes ir de nuevo…_ "

Antes de que pudiera responder las llamas lo consumieron mientras dos cuervos volaban sobre él. Al despertar sobresaltado se encontró solo en la cama aun con el eco de los graznidos de las oscuras aves. Se incorporo rápidamente y bajo tras vestirse. Al hacerlo encontró a Heiler de rodillas frente a las dos gemas que eran sus hermanas. Ella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió llegar a su lado hasta que tomo suavemente su hombro. Ella tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, sentía que no había forma de decirlo más que directamente.

\- Raymond… yo…

\- Te tienes que ir… ¿No? – Completo con pena.

\- Me temo que si… solo tengo que hacer que ellas salgan de su prisión y estar las tres para escapar de este sistema solar… solo que no sé cómo.

\- Y si… se juntan todas frente a un eclipse.

\- ¿Un eclipse? – Cuestiono sorprendida.

\- Si. Es un evento en el cual la Luna oculta al Sol por unos minutos haciendo que quede todo de noche. El último fue hace unos meses… solo tendríamos que esperar el siguiente.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Hay eclipses en este mundo? – Pregunta esperanzada incorporándose.

\- Si ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuenta la leyenda que la luna ayuda a las estrellas, que la luna será la que librara de la tiranía del ser que quiere la oscuridad del universo.

\- Pues todas las noches se puede ver la luna, el tema es que tú ya no estás para verla. – Responde lo obvio.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! Solo tenemos que saber cuando era el siguiente.

\- Tendríamos que ir a un observatorio y averiguarlo… pero no tengo idea de donde estamos. – Dice Rei mirando por la ventana el blanco paisaje.

\- Creo que tendríamos que esperar a mi hermana… ella te sacara de aquí y de ahí a esperar el eclipse.

\- Eso quiere decir… que dentro de poco te irás… - Dijo Rei con un dejo de tristeza en la voz dándole la espalda.

\- Sabias que me iría cuando encontrara a mis hermanas. – Contesta tocando su hombro.

Ella sintió que algo la estaba molestando, esa una extraña sensación que la comenzaba a atormentar de nuevo. Pero también sabía que su misión era más importante, aun más que esos sentimientos nuevos. Raymond giro y se quedo viéndola directamente a los ojos, muy cerca de su rostro, sin poder contenerse lo acaricio con devoción, haciendo que nuevamente esa sensación invada a Heiler erizando su piel. Lentamente acorto la distancia dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y como el día anterior se besaron con locura.

\- ¿Que es lo que me pasa? – Se cuestiona Heiler al separarse mirando el piso sonrojada.

\- No sé a ti, pero yo si se lo que siento. – Responde Rei con seguridad.

\- No, por favor no lo hagas. Yo me iré y tu…

\- Me quedare, lo sé y aun así yo…

\- No lo digas por favor. – Responde con los ojos cargados. – Solo… no digas nada…

Finaliza la charla abrazándola con fuerza, pues sabía que jamás se quedaría a su lado aun si lo hiciera tampoco podría atarla a su vida humana y someterla al mismo sufrimiento que Zvezda sentiría. Pero dicen que el amor a veces es egoísta y ambos lamentablemente sentían lo mismo. El levanta su mentón enfrentado a esas esmeraldas que lo cautivaron desde el principio mientras ella se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos humanos que la estaban enloqueciendo. Con el roce de sus labios dejo escapar lo que lo estaba atormentando, aun si ella no lo sintiese.

\- Te amo… – Susurro y sin que ningún argumento pudiera rebatir el corazón de la visitante se dejo atrapar por esos labios que ya le habían hecho perder la cabeza.

Como hechizados por el simple deseo sus besos, se dejaron llevar y ambos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo del otro, casi como si tuvieran miedo de romper el hermoso contacto que estaban teniendo. Ella tembló ante las firmes manos de Rei, mientras el corazón del pelinegro quería escapar de su pecho para gritarle al mundo lo que sentía por la mujer a su lado. Guiados por lo que sentían comenzaron a despojarse torpemente de sus prendas quedando semidesnudos mirándose con devoción el cuerpo del otro.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Cuestiona Raymond acariciando el rostro de su princesa.

\- Creo que en toda mi existencia nunca estuve segura de nada hasta ahora. – Responde besándolo con renovada pasión.

Recostándose frente a la chimenea continúan besándose y recorriendo sus cuerpos, ya sin duda, sino con desesperación. Casi por instinto o lenguaje corporal ella separa sus piernas dejando que él se acomode encima de ella. Mirándose a los ojos ellos se vuelven uno, el temió que ella sufriera, pero rápidamente esa muesca de dolor se transformo en una mirada cargada de lujuria que reclamaba más de él. Así ambos terminaron de aprender lo que era hacer el amor hasta llegar al final por primera vez, experimentando una sensación desconocida para ellos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, pues las palabras estaban de mas, sus almas estaban conectadas.

A pesar de no haberlo planeado y sin que pudieran evitarlo siguieron haciendo el amor hasta que el anochecer los sorprendió desnudos y envueltos en pieles de oso frente a una chimenea que era una silenciosa testigo del amor de dos seres. Mirándose a los ojos ella le dijo antes de desaparecer.

\- Te amo Raimond…

Antes de que él respondiera ella regreso a su prisión de cristal, el cual con amor lo acuño en su pecho. Totalmente exhausto no sintió cuando alguien se paró a su lado.

\- ¿En serio esa es la diferencia entre los hombres y las mujeres en este mundo? – Dice una voz femenina.

\- ¡Dios Zvezda! ¡Estoy desnudo! – Responde cubriéndose rápidamente.

\- Si te hace sentir cómodo me quito la mía. – Responde con gracia.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! Solo tengo ojos para una mujer. – Contesta tomando su pantalón para ponérselo debajo de las pieles.

Zvezda rio con ganas, pues necesitaba despejar su mente por un momento al encontrar que ella ya no estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Supongo que la trataste bien? Porque si no es así yo…

\- ¿Tú qué? – Enfrenta el joven alemán. – Amo a tu hermana sin importar que tenga que irse.

\- Oye, tranquilo, estoy bromeando. Ponte una camisa o comenzaran a gustarme los hombres. – Bromea haciendo que se sonroje su interlocutor. – Veo que eres temperamental como ella. – Agrega pasándole la camisa.

\- ¡Ella no es temperamental! Tiene su carácter, pero es comprensible.

\- ¿A ver porque lo es? – Cuestiona interesada apoyándose en la pared.

\- Tú sabes… Ella ha sufrido y es normal que las personas cambien. – Responde abotonándose la camisa.

\- Las personas cambian. No nosotros. No somos personas, no lo olvides.

\- No lo hago.

\- Soy una guardiana, al igual que tu supuesta princesa Raymond.

\- ¿Supuesta princesa? – Cuestiona poniéndose su saco.

\- Si. Nosotras somos las guardianas de las puertas dimensionales. Nosotras éramos las guardianas de las puertas de esta dimensión, pero algo cambio y las cosas se fueron al diablo.

\- Ella dijo que era una princesa. – Cuestiona Rei. – ¿Porque me mintió?

\- Ella sabrá sus razones. Yo tarde un tiempo en decirle la verdad a Zarina. Ustedes los humanos son seres increíbles. Pero de mente un tanto… pequeña. – Contesta haciendo un ademan con los dedos.

\- ¿Quien lo dice? – Enfrenta el humano de la habitación.

\- Un ser atrapado en su deber, que no puede amar y que no debería estar hablando con un simple mortal. Mi existencia es solo eso ¡DEBER! – Grito derramando lágrimas. – Solo después de miles de años simplemente me permití tener sentimientos y ¿para qué? El amor de mi vida murió en mis brazos y no sé cómo puedo seguir adelante… – Finaliza en un hilo de voz cayendo de rodillas.

\- Oye… lo siento… yo solo soy… humano… – Finaliza agachándose a su lado.

Zvezda se permitió desahogarse a su lado hasta quedar dormida. Era la primera vez que mostro su miseria anta alguien, la primera vez que permitió mostrar su eterna pena. Raymond se quedo a su lado pensando que era cierto, era un simple humano delante de una diosa, delante de un ser eterno en el cual su vida era solo un suspiro en el eterno mar del tiempo.

Y ese mar se transformaría en una pesadilla…

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Lo sé! Me porte pésimo al no poder adelantar nada por más de un año! Soy horrible en eso, pero no salieron ideas para seguir hasta ahora… espero seguir más rápido, tanto con este como con otras historias! Desde ya muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!

Glosario:

* Nachthexen: "Las Brujas de la Noche", las aviadoras soviéticas que eran la pesadilla de los nazis. En 1941, la Unión Soviética aprobó la creación de tres regimientos de aviación formados casi al completo por mujeres.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial los principales contendientes emplearon regimientos de pilotos femeninos. Inglaterra creó el Air Transport Auxuliary o ATA, aceptó a más de 160 mujeres que se encargaban de trasladar aviones desde las factorías a las bases o puertos, transportar cargas o remolcar blancos para las prácticas de tiro. El ejército estadounidense incluyó en sus filas a casi mil mujeres con tareas similares. En Alemania no fue diferente, la piloto Hanna Reistsh se hizo famosa al aterrizar y despegar desde una pista improvisada en Berlín durante el asedio del Tercer Reich. Aunque solo la URSS incluyó a las mujeres en unidades de combate. En 1917, el provisional gobierno de Kerenski había autorizado la formación de batallones formados por mujeres para revitalizar al ejército ruso. Uno se encargó de la defensa del Palacio de invierno contra los bolcheviques durante la revolución de octubre que les llevó al poder y el otro combatió en el frente con buenos resultados. El 8 de octubre de 1941 Stalin por fin ordenó la creación del 122 Grupo de Aviación, unidad temporal organizada para adiestrar tres regimientos de aviación de personal femenino, desde las pilotos al personal de tierra, finalmente se incorporaron algunos varones, pero la mayoría seguían siendo mujeres. La escasez de pilotos y las hazañas de Marina Raskova influyeron en su creación. La unidad 588 del Regimiento de Aviación de Bombardeo Nocturno fue la más distinguida, compuesta únicamente por mujeres. Inició su acción por primera vez en junio de 1942, realizó más de 24 000 misiones al mando de Evodkiia Bershanskia como comandante. En febrero de 1943 fueron reconocidas con una nueva designación por su valía, 46 Regimiento de Guardias de Aviación de Bombardeo Nocturno. Perdió 31 tripulantes durante la guerra, el 27% del total) y 24 se convirtieron en Héroes de la Unión Soviética. Volaban en lentos biplano Polikarpov Po-2, apodados las máquinas de coser, eran robustos, con maniobralidad a baja altura y escasa velocidad les hacía difíciles derribar por los oponentes más rápidos y modernos, mantenían en vilo al enemigo al caer la noche. Hasta 1944 volaron sin paracaídas para aumentar el número de bombas que podían transportar, llegaban a realizar 15 salidas por noche, orientándose por el resplandor de las bengalas y brújulas. Se aproximaban al blanco planeando bajo y con el motor apagado sobre los campamentos nazis, lo que producía un efecto psicológico devastador. Apenas se escuchaba el silbido del viento al rozar la estructura del avión. Los alemanes las apodaron Nachthexen, las brujas de la noche, al compararlo con el ruido de una escoba voladora. Fue la unidad más condecorada de la Fuerza Aérea Soviética.

Agradecimientos:

Sol Levine : Antes que nada me disculpo ante usted mi Lady por la demora en terminar este capitulo! Bueno espero que te guste como van ahora que dieron una paso mas y ya tienen una clave para volver a ser ellas! Me fue difícil encontrar las palabras, aunque valió la pena si le gusto y si es el primer acercamiento de ellos. Y tengo un par de ideas a la hora de la separación, aunque no se cual será aun… y faltan un par de capítulos… así que espero que siga hasta el final!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Si es una locura que nació para otra cosa, pero decidí ponerla en un fic! Creo que el objetivo estará en el siguiente capitulo y tiene que ver con un enemigo del futuro, se que es loco pero la idea salió y por eso avance este mini capitulo! Y si Ellos son reencarnaciones, al menos Serena, y ella murió de vieja. La idea de los nombres era para cambiar un poco la esencia de ellos. Y Einstein fue una pequeña locura que salió de un meme! Desde ya muchas gracias por leer esta locura y perdón por la demora!

Shizudei: Desde ya te digo que habrá lagrimas… no es de malo mi Lady, pero ya eran parte de la idea original y descuida, como veras esta historia se me complico por mis otras locuras! Aunque no lo creas es de las historias que arrancaron con otro fin y las voy escribiendo día a día y no tienen un plan definido pero agradezco la confianza! Y no esta historia quizás termine en…. No lo voy a decir aun… aunque algo de eso habrá! Desde ya muchas gracias por leer hasta aca y perdón por la demora! Espero poder seguir cuanto antes!

Pato: Se que me tome mi tiempo, pero acá esta, espero que te guste!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí y espero algún día saber vuestra opinión!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


End file.
